50 Shades of Luthor
by ShadesOfLuthor
Summary: The name says it all. Mainly SuperCorp with eventually a bit of Sanvers.
1. Prologue

**I own nothing.**

* * *

She scowls with frustration at herself in the mirror. _Damn my hair—it just won't behave, and damn Alex Danvers for being ill and subjecting me to this ordeal. I should be studying for my final exams_ , which are next week, yet here she is, trying to brush her hair into submission. _I must not sleep with it wet. I must not sleep with it wet._ Reciting this mantra several times, she attempts, once more, to bring it under control with the brush. She rolls her eyes in exasperation and gaze at the pale, dark blonde-haired girl with blue eyes too big for her face staring back at her, and gives up. Her only option is to restrain her wayward hair in a ponytail and hope that it'll look semi-presentable.

Alex is her roommate, and she has chosen today of all days to succumb to the flu. Therefore, she cannot attend the interview she'd arranged to do, with some mega-industrialist tycoon Kara has never heard of, for the student newspaper. So the blonde have been volunteered. She has final exams to cram for and one essay to finish, and she's supposed to be working this afternoon, but no—today she has to drive miles away to National City in order to meet the enigmatic CEO of L-Corp. As an exceptional entrepreneur and major benefactor of their university, his time is extraordinarily precious—much more precious than hers, Kara thinks—but he has granted Alex an interview. A real coup, Alex tells her. And damn her extracurricular activities.

Alex is huddled on the couch in the living room.

"Kara, I'm sorry. It took me nine months to get this interview. It will take another six to reschedule, and we'll both have graduated by then. As the editor, I can't blow this off. Please," Alex begs her in a rasping, sore throat voice. How does she do it? Even ill she looks gamine and gorgeous, chocolate brown hair in place and eyes bright, although now red rimmed and runny. Kara ignores her pang of unwelcome sympathy.

"Of course I'll go, Alex. You should get back to bed. Would you like some NyQuil or Tylenol?"

"NyQuil, please. Here are the questions and my digital recorder. Just press record here. Make notes, I'll transcribe it all."

"I know nothing about him," She murmurs, trying and failing to suppress her rising panic. Alex smirks.

"The questions will see you through. Go. It's a long drive. I don't want you to be late."

"Okay, I'm going. Get back to bed. I made you some soup to heat up later." Kara stares at her fondly. _Only for you, Alex, would I do this._

"I will. Good luck. And thanks, Kara—as usual, you're my hero."

Gathering her backpack, the blonde smiles wryly at her, then heads out the door to the car. She cannot believe she has let Alex talk her into this. But then Alex can talk anyone into anything. She's articulate, strong, persuasive, argumentative, beautiful—and she's Kara's dearest, dearest friend.

* * *

 **Let me know if I should go on with this, please. Suggestions are accepted.**


	2. Chapter 1

The roads are clear as she drives out of Midvale. It's early, and she doesn't have to be in National City until two that afternoon. Her destination is the headquarters of Luthor's enterprise. It's a huge office building with a big LUTHOR written discreetly in steel over the glass front doors. It's a quarter to two when Kara arrives, greatly relieved that she's not late as she walks into the enormous—and frankly intimidating—glass, steel, and white sandstone lobby.

Behind the sandstone desk, a very attractive Asian young woman smiles pleasantly at her.

"I'm here to see _Mr. Luthor_. Kara Danvers for Alex Danvers."

"Excuse me one moment, Miss Danvers."

Kara was beginning to wish she'd borrowed one of Alex' formal blazers rather than worn her cardigan. She tucks one of the escaped tendrils of her hair behind her ear as she pretends the Asian woman doesn't intimidate her.

"Miss Danvers is expected. Please sign in here, Miss... Danvers. Last elevator on the right, press for the twentieth floor." She smiles kindly at Kara, amused no doubt, as the blonde signs in.

She hands Kara a security pass that has "visitor" very firmly stamped on the front. The young girl can't help her smirk. Surely it's obvious that she's just visiting. She doesn't fit there at all.

The doors slide open, and Kara's in another large lobby—again all glass, steel, and white sandstone. She's confronted by another desk of sandstone and another young Asian woman who rises to greet her.

"Miss Danvers, could you wait here, please?" She points to a seated area of white leather chairs.

The blonde sits down, cursing Alex in a very special way for not providing her with a brief biography. She knows nothing about this _man_ she's about to interview. _He_ could be ninety or he could be thirty. The uncertainty is galling, and Kara's nerves resurface, making her fidget.

She rolls her eyes at herself. Judging from the building, which is too clinical and modern, she guesses Luthor is in _his_ forties: fit, tanned, and fair-haired.

The elegant, flawlessly dressed Asian comes out of a large door to the right. What is it with all the immaculate Asians?

Perhaps _Mr_. _Luthor_ insists on all his employees being Asians. Kara was wondering idly if that's legal, when the office door opens and a tall, elegantly dressed man exits. _Is that Mr. Luthor?_ She wonders.

Then, the man turns and says through the door, "Golf this week, Luthor?"

Kara doesn't hear a reply. The man turns again, sees her and smiles, his dark eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Good afternoon, ladies," he says as he departs through the sliding door.

" _Miss Luthor_ will see you now, Ms. Danvers. Do go through," Asian Number Two says. Kara stands rather shakily, trying to suppress her nerves. Had she heard well? Did Asian Number Two said ' _Miss_ ' as in female?

Gathering up her backpack, Kara makes her way to the partially open door.

"You don't need to knock—just go in."

The blonde pushes open the door and stumbles through, tripping over her own feet and falling headfirst into the office.

 _Double crap—me and my two left feet!_ She's on her hands and knees in the doorway to Mr. —no, Ms. Luthor's office, and gentle hands are around her, helping her to stand. She's so embarrassed and has to steel herself to glance up. _Holy cow—she's so young._

"Miss Danvers." She extends a long-fingered hand to Kara once the blonde is upright. "I'm Lena Luthor. Are you all right?"

 _So young—and attractive, very attractive._ She's not too tall, but the heels make her look like she is, dressed in a fine black blazer, red shirt, and a black pen skirt. Bright green eyes. It takes a moment for Kara to find her own voice.

"Um, yes. And actually," She mutters. _If this woman is over thirty, then I'm a monkey's uncle._ In a daze, she places her hand in Miss Luthor's and they shake. As their fingers touch, Kara feels an odd exhilarating shiver run through her. Must be static. She blinks rapidly, eyelids matching her heart rate. "Miss Danvers—the Danvers you were supposed to see is indisposed, so she sent me. I hope you don't mind, Ms. Luthor."

"And who are you, exactly?" Her voice is warm, possibly amused, but it's difficult to tell from her impassive expression.

"Kara Danvers. I'm studying English literature with Alex, um… Alexandra… um… Miss Danvers."

"I see," she says simply. Kara thinks she sees the ghost of a smile in Lena's expression, but she's not sure. "Would you like to sit?" She waves toward an L-shaped white leather couch.

Everything is white—ceiling, floors, walls and desk. The office is cold, clean, and clinical. Kara wonders if it reflects the personality of the Goddess who sinks gracefully into one of the white leather chairs opposite her.

She shakes her head, disturbed at the direction of her thoughts, and retrieves Alex' questions from her backpack. Next, she sets up the digital recorder, dropping it twice on the coffee table in front of her.

"Um, do you mind if I record your answers?"

"After you've taken so much trouble to set up the recorder, you ask me now?"

She flushes. Is Lena Luthor teasing her? She blinks at her, unsure what to say, and apparently the businesswoman takes pity on her because she relents.

"No, I don't mind."

"Did Alex— I mean, Miss Danvers, explain what the interview was for?"

"Yes. To appear in the graduation issue of the student newspaper as I shall be conferring the degrees at this year's graduation ceremony."

Oh! This is news to Kara, and she's temporarily preoccupied by the thought that someone not much older than her—maybe even younger—is going to present her with her degree. She frowns, dragging her attention back to the task at hand.

"Good." she swallows nervously. "I have some questions, Ms. Luthor." She smooths a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I thought you might," she says, deadpan.

Kara sits up and square her shoulders in an attempt to look taller and more intimidating. Pressing the start button on the recorder, she tries to look professional.

"You're very young. Why did you decided to take the reins of your family's company and how do you manage to keep it all working so successfully?" Kara glances up at Lena.

"I took the reins of this company because I believed then that L-Corp had too much potential to be wasted. I still believe it. And a company like this can only be ruled by a Luthor." She pauses and fixes Kara with her green stare. "After my father passed away, I began to employ an exceptional team that I knew would support me on my way up, and of course, I reward them well for it. Business is all about people, Miss Danvers. I work hard, very hard, so do they. I make decisions based on logic and facts. I have a natural gut instinct that can spot and nurture a good solid idea, and good people. The bottom line is it's always down to good people."

"Maybe you're just lucky." This isn't on Alex' list—but she's so arrogant. Lena's eyes flare momentarily in surprise.

"I don't subscribe to luck or chance, Miss Danvers. The harder I work the more luck I seem to have. It really is all about having the right people on your team and directing their energies accordingly. I think it was Harvey Firestone who said, 'The growth and development of people is the highest calling of leadership.' "

"You sound like a control freak." The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them.

"Oh, I exercise control in all things, Miss Danvers," she says without a trace of humor in her smile. Kara looks at her, and she holds her gaze steadily, impassive. The blonde's heartbeat quickens, and her face flushes again.

 _Why does she have such an unnerving effect on me? Her overwhelming good looks maybe? The way her eyes blaze at me? The way she strokes her index finger against her chin? I wish she'd stop doing that._

"Besides, immense power is acquired by assuring yourself in your secret reveries that you were born to control things," she continues.

"Do you feel that you have immense power?" _Control freak._

"I employ over forty thousand people, Miss Danvers. That gives me a certain sense of responsibility—power, if you will. If I were to decide I was no longer interested in the business and sell, twenty thousand people would struggle to make their mortgage payments after a month or so."

Kara's mouth drops open. She's staggered by her lack of humility.

"Don't you have a board to answer to?" She asks, disgusted.

"I own my company. I don't have to answer to a board." She raises a perfect eyebrow at Kara. Of course, she would know this if she had done some research. But holy crap, she's so arrogant.

"And do you have any interests outside your work?"

"I have varied interests, Miss Danvers." A ghost of a smile touches her lips. "Very varied." And for some reason, Kara is confounded and heated by Miss Luthor's steady gaze. Her eyes are alight with some wicked thought.

"But if you work so hard, what do you do to chill out?"

"Chill out?" She smiles, revealing perfect white teeth, and Kara stops breathing. Lena Luthor really is beautiful. No one should be this good-looking. "Well, to 'chill out,' as you put it—I sail, I drive, I indulge in various physical pursuits." She shifts in her chair and crosses a leg over the other. Kara notices, and gulps. "I'm a very wealthy woman, Miss Danvers, and I have expensive and absorbing hobbies."

The blonde glances quickly at Alex' questions, wanting to get off this subject.

"You invest in manufacturing. Why, specifically?" She asks. Why does she makes her so uncomfortable?

"I like to build things. I like to know how things work: what makes things tick, how to construct and deconstruct. And I have a love of ships. What can I say?"

"That sounds like your heart talking rather than logic and facts."

Her mouth quirks up, and she stares appraisingly at Kara.

"Possibly. Though there are people who'd say I _don't_ have a heart."

"Why would they say that?"

"Because they know me well." Her lip curls in a wry smile.

"Would your friends say you're easy to get to know?" And Kara regrets the question as soon as she says it. It's not on Alex' list.

"I'm a very private person, Miss Danvers. I go a long way to protect my privacy. I don't often give interviews…"

"Why did you agree to do this one?"

"Because I'm a benefactor of the university, and for all intents and purposes, I couldn't get Miss Danvers off my back. She badgered and badgered my PR people, and I admire that kind of tenacity."

Kara knows how tenacious Alex can be. That's why she's sitting there, squirming uncomfortably under Lena Luthor's penetrating gaze, when she should be studying for exams.

"You also invest in farming technologies. Why are you interested in that area?"

"We can't eat money, Miss Danvers, and there are too many people on this planet who don't have enough to eat."

"That sounds very philanthropic. Is it something you feel passionately about? Feeding the world's poor?"

She shrugs noncommittally.

"It's shrewd business," she murmurs, though Kara thinks she's being disingenuous. It doesn't make sense—feeding the world's poor? Kara can't see the financial benefit of it, only the virtue of the ideal. She glances at the next question, confused by her attitude.

"Do you have a philosophy? If so, what is it?"

"I don't have a philosophy as such. Maybe a guiding principle—Carnegie's: 'A man who acquires the ability to take full possession of his own mind may take possession of anything else to which he is justly entitled.' Change man to woman in this case. I'm very singular, driven. I like control—of myself and those around me."

"So you want to possess things?" _Miss Luthor, you are a control freak._

"I want to _deserve_ to possess them, but yes, bottom line, I do."

"You sound like the ultimate consumer."

"I am." She smiles, but the smile doesn't touch her eyes. Again, this is at odds with someone who wants to feed the world, so Kara can't help thinking that they're talking about something else. She swallows hard. The temperature in the room is rising, or maybe it's just her. She just wants the interview to be over.

"You were adopted. How much do you think that's shaped the way you are?" Oh, this is personal. Kara stares at her, hoping she's not offended. Her brow furrows.

"I have no way of knowing."

Kara's interest is piqued. "How old were you when you were adopted?"

"That's a matter of public record, Miss Danvers." Her tone is stern. _Crap. Yes, of course—if I'd known I was doing this interview, I would have done some research._ Flustered, she moves on quickly.

"You've had to sacrifice family life for your work."

"That's not a question." She's terse.

"Sorry." She has made her feel like an errant child. "Have you had to sacrifice family life for your work?"

"I have a family. I have a brother, a sister and two parents. I'm not interested in extending my family beyond that."

"Are you a lesbian, Miss Luthor?"

She inhales sharply, and Kara cringes, mortified. _Crap._ How can she tell Lena she's just reading the questions? _Damn Alex and her curiosity!_

"And why exactly would you want to know that, _Kara_?"

"I, um, I apologize. It's, um … written here." It's the first time she's said Kara's name. The blonde's heartbeat has accelerated and her cheeks are heating up again. Nervously, she tucks her loosened hair behind her ear.

Lena cocks her head to one side.

"These aren't your own questions?"

The blood drains from her head.

"Err … no. Alex—Miss Danvers—she compiled the questions."

"Are you colleagues on the student paper?"

"No. She's my roommate."

She rubs her chin in quiet deliberation, her green eyes appraising Kara.

"Did you volunteer to do this interview?" she asks, her voice deadly quiet.

 _Hang on, who's supposed to be interviewing whom?_ Her eyes burn into Kara, and she's compelled to answer with the truth.

"I was drafted. She's not well."

"That explains a great deal." Luthor's perfect eyebrow rose. "Did you even know who I was before this day?"

"I thought you were a man," Kara confesses, pink cheeks quickly turning to red ones.

"Why would you—"

There's a knock at the door, and Asian Number Two enters.

"Ms. Luthor, forgive me for interrupting, but your next meeting is in two minutes."

"We're not finished here. Please cancel my next meeting."

The woman hesitates, gaping at her. She appears lost. Lena turns her head slowly to face her and raises her eyebrows. The woman flushes bright pink. _Oh, good. It's not just me._

"Very well, Ms. Luthor," she mutters, then exits. Lena frowns, and turns her attention back to Kara.

"Where were we, Miss Danvers?"

 _Oh, we're back to "Miss Danvers" now._

"Please, don't let me keep you from anything."

"I want to know about _you_. I think that's only fair." Her eyes are alight with curiosity. _Double crap_. _Where's she going with this?_ Lena places her elbows on the arms of the chair and moisten her dark red lips.

 _Her lips are very … distracting._

"There's not much to know."

"What are your plans after you graduate?"

She shrugs. Move to National City with Alex, find a job. She haven't really thought beyond her finals.

"I haven't made any plans, Ms. Luthor. I just need to get through my final exams." _Which I should be studying for right now, rather than sitting in your palatial, swanky, sterile office, feeling uncomfortable under your penetrating gaze._

"We run an excellent internship program here," she says quietly. Kara raises her eyebrows in surprise. Is Lena Luthor offering her a job?

"Oh. I'll bear that in mind," she murmurs, confounded. "Though I'm not sure I'd fit in here." _Oh no. I'm musing out loud again._

"Why do you say that?" She tilts her head to one side, intrigued, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. _Those damn lips._

"It's obvious, isn't it?" _I'm uncoordinated, scruffy, and I'm not asian._

"Not to me." Her gaze is intense, all humor gone, and strange muscles deep in Kara's belly clench suddenly. She tears her eyes away from the businesswoman scrutiny and stares blindly down at her knotted fingers. _What's going on? I have to go—now_. Kara leans forward to retrieve the recorder.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Lena asks.

"I'm sure you're far too busy, Ms. Luthor, and I do have a long drive."

"You're driving back to Midvale?" She sounds surprised, anxious even. She glances out of the window. It's begun to rain. "Well, you'd better drive carefully." Her tone is stern, authoritative. _Does she care?_ "Did you get everything you need?" she adds.

"Yes, ma'am," Kara replies, packing the recorder into her backpack. Green eyes narrowed, speculatively. "Thank you for the interview, Ms. Luthor."

"The pleasure's been all mine," she says, polite as ever as she stands and holds out her hand. "Until we meet again, Miss Danvers." And it sounds like a challenge, or a threat, Kara's not sure which. She frowns. When will they ever meet again?

She shakes her hand once more, astounded that that odd current between them is still there. It must be her nerves.

"Ms. Luthor." Kara nods at her. Moving with grace to the door, Lena opens it wide.

"Just ensuring you make it through the door, Miss Danvers." She gives a small smile. Obviously, she's referring to Kara's earlier less-than-elegant entry into her office.

"That's very considerate, Ms. Luthor," She snaps, and Lena's smile widens. _I'm glad you find me entertaining._

The blonde is surprised when Lena follows her out. The women ouside both look up, equally surprised.

"Did you have a coat?" Luthor asks.

"A jacket."

Asian Number Two leaps up and retrieves the jacket, which Luthor takes from her before she can hand it to Kara. She holds it up and, feeling ridiculously self-conscious, Kara shrugs it on. Luthor places her hands for a moment on her shoulders, and Kara gasps at the contact. If Lena notices, she gives nothing away.

The doors of the elevator opens, Kara hurries in, desperate to escape. She really needs to get out of there.

When she turns to look at Lena Luthor, she's gazing at her and leaning against the doorway beside the elevator with one hand on the wall. She really is very, very good-looking. It's unnerving.

"Kara," she says as a farewell.

"Lena," the blonde replies.

And mercifully, the doors close.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Her heart is pounding. The elevator arrives on the first floor, and she scrambles out as soon as the doors slide open, stumbling once but fortunately not sprawling onto the immaculate sandstone floor. She races for the wide glass doors, and suddenly she's free in the bracing, cleansing, damp air of National City. Raising her face, she welcomes the cool, refreshing rain. She closes her eyes and takes a deep, purifying breath, trying to recover what's left of her equilibrium. _The equilibrium Lena Luthor has taken away._

No person has ever affected Kara the way Lena Luthor has, and she cannot fathom why. Is it her looks? Her civility? Wealth? Power? She doesn't understand her irrational reaction. What in heaven's name was that all about?

As she leaves the city limits behind, Kara begins to feel foolish and embarrassed as she replays the interview in her mind. Surely she's overreacting to something that's imaginary. _Okay, so she's very attractive, confident, commanding, at ease with herself—but on the flip side, she's arrogant, and for all her impeccable manners, she's autocratic and cold. Well, on the surface._ An involuntary shiver runs down her spine. Lena Luthor may be arrogant, but then she has a right to be—she's accomplished so much at such a young age. And Alex' questions—the adoption and asking her if she was gay! Kara shudders. _Ground, swallow me up now!_ Every time she thinks of that question in the future, she will cringe with embarrassment.

 _Forget it, Kara_ , she scolds herself.

She decides that, all in all, it's been a very interesting experience, but she shouldn't dwell on it. Put it behind. She'll never have to see her again, and she's immediately cheered by the thought.

As Kara pulls up outside, she knows Alex is going to want a blow-by-blow account, and Alex is tenacious. Well, at least Kara has the digital recorder, hoping she won't have to elaborate much beyond what was said during the interview.

"Kara! You're back." Alex sits in the living area, surrounded by books. She's clearly been studying for finals—she's still in her pajamas, the ones she reserves for the aftermath of breaking up with boyfriends and for assorted illnesses. She bounds up to Kara and hugs her hard. "I was beginning to worry. I expected you back sooner."

"Oh, I thought I made good time considering the interview ran over." She waves the digital recorder at Alex.

"Kara, thank you so much for doing this. I owe you, I know. How was it? What was she like?" _Oh no—here we go_ , _the Alex Danvers Inquisition._

The blonde struggles to answer the question.

"I'm glad it's over and I don't have to see her again. She was rather intimidating, you know. And thank you, by the way, for telling me that _he_ was actually _she_." Kara shrugs. "She's very focused, intense even—and young. Really young."

"I'm pretty sure I never refered to her as a man."

"But you never said she was a woman," Kara snapped back. "All you said was that you needed that interview with the CEO of L-Corp. 'The CEO this, the CEO that.' I just assumed you were talking about a man."

Alex gazes innocently at her. "Well, perhaps you should've done some research."

"Don't you look so innocent. Why didn't you give me at least a biography? She made me feel like such an idiot. I even did admit to her I had thought she was a man."

Alex clamps a hand to her mouth. "Jeez, Kara ... I'm sorry—I didn't think. But, how is it possible that you didn't know who's Lena Luthor?"

Kara huffs. "I've been busy."

"She's like a super-star."

"Well, I'm not interested on those things."

"Whatever you say." Alex rolls her eyes. "So? Tell me more about her—the interview with her."

"Um. Mostly she was courteous, formal, slightly stuffy—like she's old before her time. She doesn't talk like a woman of twentysomething. How old is she, anyway?"

"Twenty-four. Jeez, Kara, I'm sorry—" _Twenty what?!_ "—I should have briefed you, but I was in such a panic. Let me have the recorder and I'll start transcribing the interview."

"Yeah. It's fine," She manages to say a few seconds after. "You look better. Did you eat your soup?" Kara asks, keen to change the subject.

"Yes, and it was delicious as usual. I'm feeling much better." Alex smiles in gratitude and Kara checks her watch.

"I'm glad," She replies with a sweet smile. "I'm going to take a shower now."

x x x

When Kara comes out of the bathroom later, Alex is wearing headphones and working on her laptop. Her nose is still pink, but she's concentrating and typing furiously. The blonde is thoroughly drained, exhausted by the long drive and by the grueling interview. She slumps on to the couch, thinking about the essay she has to finish and all the studying she hasn't done today because she was holed up with … _her._

"You've got some good stuff here, Kara. Well done. I can't believe you didn't take her up on her offer to show you around. She obviously wanted to spend more time with you."

Kara flushes, and her heart rate inexplicably increases. The blonde realizes she's biting her lip, and hopes Alex doesn't notice.

"I hear what you mean about formal. Did you take any notes?" she asks.

"Um … no, I didn't."

"That's fine. I can still make a fine article with this. Shame we don't have some original stills. Good-looking daughter of a bitch, isn't she?"

"I suppose so." She tries hard to sound disinterested.

"Oh, come on, Kara—we're allowed to tell when a woman is good-looking." She arches a perfect eyebrow at the blonde. "It's okay if you like her. I mean, who hasn't had a girl crush at least once in their life?"

"You have?"

"Haven't you?"

Kara can feel her cheeks heating, so she distracts Alex with flattery, always a good ploy.

"You probably would have got a lot more out of her."

"I doubt that, Kara. Come on—she practically offered you a job. Given that I foisted this on you at the last minute, you did very well." She glances up at the blonde, speculatively, and Kara makes a hasty retreat into the kitchen. "So what did you really think of her?" _Damn, why can't she just let this go? Think of something—quick._

"She's very driven, controlling, arrogant—scary, but very charismatic. I can understand the fascination," Kara adds truthfully, hoping this will shut Alex up once and for all.

"You, fascinated by someone? That's a first," she snorts.

Kara starts gathering the makings of a sandwich.

"Why did you want to know if she was gay? Incidentally, that was the most embarrassing question. I was mortified, and she was pissed to be asked, too." She scowls at the memory.

"Whenever she's in the society pages, she never has a date. Ever. Not even rumours of her dating someone.

"It was embarrassing. The whole thing was embarrassing. I'm glad I'll never have to lay eyes on her again."

"Oh, Kara, it can't have been that bad. I think she sounds quite taken with you."

 _Taken with me? Now Alex is being ridiculous._

"Would you like a sandwich?"

"Please."

And they talk no more of Lena Luthor that evening, much to Kara's relief. Once they've eaten, the blonde is able to sit at the dining table with Alex and, while the brunette works on her article, Kara works on her essay.

By the time she finishes, it's midnight, and Alex has long since gone to bed.

Kara curls up in her white iron bed, closes her eyes, and she's instantly asleep.

That night, she dreams of dark red lipstick, cold white floors, and green eyes.

For the rest of the week, she throws herself into her studies and her job at Clayton's. Alex is busy, too, compiling her last edition of the student newspaper before she has to relinquish it to the new editor while also cramming for her finals. By Wednesday, she's much better, and Kara no longer has to endure the sight of her PJs.

x x x

"How are things with you, Kara?"

Alex' mother is paying a visit, and while her daughter is in the bathroom, Eliza Danvers decides that it's the best moment to talk to Kara. They'd shared a beautiful relationship since Kara's parents died, Eliza and her husband being like second parents to her, protecting her as much as they protect Alex.

"I'm fine."

"Kara? Have you met someone?" _Wow … how does she do that?_ The excitement in her voice is palpable.

"No, it's nothing. You know you'll be the first to know if I do."

"Oh Kara, you really need to get out more, honey. You worry me."

"I'm fiiine. How's Jeremiah?" As ever, distraction is the best policy.

x x x

Friday Night—she and Alex are debating what to do with their evening. They want some time off from studies, from work, and from student newspapers—when the doorbell rings. Standing on their doorstep is Kara's good friend James, clutching a bottle of champagne.

"James! Great to see you!" She gives him a quick hug. "Come in."

James was the second person she met when she arrived to Midvale. They recognized a kindred spirit in each other that day, and they've been friends ever since. He is studying engineering and is the first in his family to make it to college. He's pretty damn bright, but his real passion is photography. He has a great eye for a good picture.

"I have news." He grins, his dark eyes twinkling.

"Don't tell me—you've managed not to get kicked out for another week," Kara teases, and he scowls playfully at her.

"My photos will be exhibited next month. In Metropolis!"

"That's amazing—congratulations!" Delighted for him, Kara hugs him again. Alex beams at him, too.

"Way to go, James! I should put this in the paper. Nothing like last-minute editorial changes on a Friday evening." She feigns annoyance.

"Let's celebrate. I want you to come to the opening." James looks intently at the blonde and she flushes. "Both of you, of course," he adds, glancing nervously at Alex.

James and Kara are good friends, but the blonde knows deep down inside he'd like to be more. He's cute and funny, but he's just not for her. He's more like the brother she never had. Alex often teases her that she's missing the need-a-boyfriend gene.

Sometimes Kara wonders if there's something wrong with her. Perhaps she has spent too long in the company of her old romantic movies, and consequently her ideals and expectations are far too high. But in reality, nobody's ever made her feel like that.

 _Until very recently_ , the unwelcome, still-small voice of her subconscious whispers. She banishes the thought immediately.

James opens the bottle of champagne. The cork makes its loud pop, and James looks up and smiles.

x x x

Saturday at the store is a nightmare. Mrs. Clayton asked Kara to check on some orders while she's sitting behind the counter at the register, discreetly eating a bagel. Then, for some reason, she glances up … and finds herself locked in the bold green gaze of Lena Luthor, who's standing at the counter, staring at her.

Heart failure.

"Miss Danvers. What a pleasant surprise." Her gaze is unwavering and intense.

 _Holy crap. What the hell is she doing here, looking all outdoorsy with her perfect hair in a bun, in her cream chunky-knit sweater, jeans and black rimmed glasses?_ Kara thinks her mouth has popped open, and she can't locate her brain or voice.

"Ms. Luthor," She whispers, because that's all she can manage. There's a ghost of a smile on her lips and her eyes are alight with humor, as if she's enjoying some private joke.

"I was in the area," she says by way of explanation. "I need to stock up on a few things. It's a _pleasure_ to see you again, Miss Danvers." Her voice is warm and husky.

Kara shakes her head. Her heart is pounding at a frantic tempo, and for some reason she's blushing furiously under Lena Luthor's steady scrutiny. Kara is utterly thrown by the sight of Lena standing before her. Her memories of the brunette did not do her justice. She's not merely good-looking—she's the epitome of female beauty, breathtaking, and she's right there.

"Kara. My name's Kara," she mutters. "What can I help you with, Ms. Luthor?"

She smiles, and again it's like she's privy to some big secret. Taking a deep breath, Kara puts on her professional I've-worked-in-this-shop-for-years façade. _I can do this._

"There are a few items I need. To start with, I'd like some cable ties," she murmurs, her expression both cool and amused.

 _Cable ties?_

"We stock various lengths. Shall I show you?" Kara, again, mutters.

A slight frown mars Luthor's rather lovely brow.

"Please. Lead the way, Miss Danvers," she says, and Kara is really concentrating hard on not falling over her own feet as she comes out from behind the counter.

"They're with the electrical goods, aisle eight." Her voice is a little too bright. She glances back at her and regrets it almost immediately. _Damn, she's gorgeous._

"After you," she murmurs, gesturing with her long-fingered, beautifully manicured hand.

With her heart almost strangling her—because it's in her throat trying to escape from her mouth—Kara heads down one of the aisles to the electrical section.

"Are you in Midvale on business?" Kara asks, and her voice is too high, like she's got her finger trapped in a door.

"I am," she simply replies, staring at Kara in a way that makes the blonde think that _she_ is the business, and she flushes at her foolish, wayward thoughts.

"Some super-secret business?" She teases.

"Something like that," Lena acknowledges, and her lips quirk up in a half smile.

Lena gazes at the selection of cable ties they stock at Clayton's. _What on Earth is she going to do with those?_ Kara can't picture her as a do-it-yourselfer at all. Her fingers trail across the various packages displayed, and for some inexplicable reason, the blonde had to look away.

She bends and selects a packet.

"These will do," she says with her oh-so-secret smile.

"Is there anything else?"

"I'd like some masking tape."

 _Masking tape?_

"Are you redecorating?" The words are out before she can stop them.

"No, not redecorating," Lena says quickly, then smirks, and Kara has the uncanny feeling that she's laughing at her.

"This way," she murmurs, embarrassed. "Masking tape is in the decorating aisle."

"Have you worked here long?" Her voice is low and she's gazing at Kara, who blushes brightly.

 _Why the hell does she have this effect on me?_

"Four years," Kara mutters as they reach their goal. To distract herself, she reaches down and selects the two widths of masking tape.

"I'll take that one," Luthor says softly, pointing to the wider tape, which Kara passes to her. Their fingers brush very briefly, and the current is there again, zapping through Kara like she has touched an exposed wire. She gasps involuntarily as she feels it all the way down to somewhere dark and unexplored, deep in her belly. Desperately, she scrabbles around for her equilibrium.

"Anything else?" Her voice is husky and breathy. Lena's eyes widen slightly.

"Some rope, I think." And her voice mirrors Kara's, husky.

"This way. What sort were you after? We have synthetic and natural filament rope … twine … cable cord …" Kara halts at Lena's expression, her green eyes darkening. _Holy cow_.

"I'll take five yards of the natural filament rope, please."

Quickly, with trembling fingers, Kara measures out five yards against the fixed ruler, aware that Lena Luthor's hot green gaze is on her.

"Were you a Girl Scout?" she asks, sculptured, sensual lips curled in amusement. _Don't look at her mouth!_

"Organized group activities aren't really my thing, Miss Luthor."

She arches a brow.

"What is your thing, Kara?" she asks, her voice soft, and her secret smile is back. The blonde gazes at her, unable to express herself. _Try to be cool, Kara_ , her tortured subconscious begs on bended knee.

"Books, movies..." She whispers, but inside, her subconscious is screaming: _You! You are my thing!_ She slaps it down instantly. "And food. I love food."

"What kind of books?" _Why is she so interested?_

"Oh, you know. The usual. The classics. British literature, mainly." Lena rubs her chin with her long index finger and thumb as she contemplates Kara's answer. "Anything else you need?" _I have to get off this subject_ —those fingers on that face are beguiling.

"I don't know. What else would you recommend?"

"For a do-it-yourselfer?"

Lena nods, her eyes alive with wicked humor. Kara flushes.

"Coveralls," the blonde replies. Lena raises an eyebrow, amused yet again. "You wouldn't want to ruin your clothing." Kara gestures vaguely in the direction of Lena's jeans.

"I could always take them off."

"Um." She feels the color in her cheeks rising again.

"I'll take some coveralls. Heaven forbid I should ruin any clothing," she says dryly.

Kara tries to dismiss the unwelcome image of Lena Luthor without jeans.

"Do you need anything else?" She squeaks as she hands her the blue coveralls.

Lena ignores her inquiry.

"How's the article coming along?"

"I'm not writing it, Alex is. Miss Danvers—not me, the other Danvers. My roommate, she's the writer. She's very happy with it. She's the editor of the newspaper, and she was devastated that she couldn't do the interview in person. Her only concern is that she doesn't have any original photographs of you."

"What sort of photographs does she want?" Kara hadn't factored in this response. She shakes her head, because she just does not know. "Well, I'm around. Tomorrow, perhaps …"

"You'd be willing to do a photo shoot?" Her voice is squeaky again. Alex will be in seventh heaven if she can pull this off. _And I will get to see Lena Luthor again_. "Alex will be delighted—if we can find a photographer." Kara is so pleased, she smiles at Lena broadly. Her lips part, like she's taking a sharp intake of breath, and she blinks. For a fraction of a second, she looks lost somehow, and the Earth shifts slightly on its axis, the tectonic plates sliding into a new position.

 _Oh my. Lena Luthor's lost look._

"Let me know about tomorrow." Reaching into her surely expensive purse, she pulls out something. "My card. It has my cell number on it. You'll need to call before ten in the morning."

"Okay." Kara grins up at her. Alex is going to be thrilled.

"Kara!"

Paul has materialized at the other end of the aisle. He's Mr. Clayton's youngest brother.

"Er, excuse me for a moment, Miss Luthor." Lena frowns as Kara turns away from her.

Paul has always been a buddy, and in this strange moment that Kara's having with the rich, powerful, awesomely off-the-charts attractive control freak Luthor, it's great to talk to someone who's normal. Paul hugs her hard, taking her by surprise.

"Kara, hi, it's so good to see you!" he gushes.

"Hello, Paul, how are you? You home for your brother's birthday?"

"Yep. You're looking well, Kara, really well." He grins as he examines Kara at arm's length. Then he releases her but keeps a possessive arm draped over her shoulder.

When Kara glances up at Lena Luthor, she's watching them like a hawk, her eyes hooded and speculative, her mouth a hard, impassive line. She's changed from the weirdly attentive customer to someone else—someone _cold_ and distant.

* * *

 **Don't forget to let me know what you think! Suggestions, requests, just leave a review and I'll see what I can do. :)**

 **6 Reviews more and I'll post the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

"Paul, I'm with a customer. Someone you should meet," Kara says, trying to defuse the antagonism she sees in Luthor's expression. She drags Paul over to meet her, and the atmosphere is suddenly arctic. "Er, Paul, this is Lena Luthor. Ms. Luthor, this is Paul Clayton. His brother owns the place." And for some irrational reason, Kara feels that she has to explain a bit more. "I've known Paul ever since I've worked here, though we don't see each other that often." _Stop—stop now!_

"Mr. Clayton." Luthor holds her hand out, her look unreadable.

"Ms. Luthor." Paul returns the handshake. "Wait up—not _the_ Lena Luthor? Of L-Corp?" Paul goes from surly to awestruck in less than a nanosecond. Luthor gives him a polite smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Wow—is there anything I can get you?"

"Kara has it covered, Mr. Clayton. She's been very attentive." Her expression is impassive, but her words … it's like she's saying something else entirely. It's baffling.

"Cool," Paul responds. "Catch you later, Kara."

"Sure, Paul." Then he disappears toward the stockroom. "Anything else, Ms. Luthor?"

"Just these items." Her tone is clipped and cool. Taking a deep breath, she turns and heads for the register. _What is her problem?_

"That will be forty-three dollars, please." Kara glances up at Lena, and wishes she hadn't. She's watching her closely, intently. It's unnerving. "Would you like a bag?" She asks, taking her credit card.

"Please, Kara." Her tongue caresses the blonde's name, and her heart once again is frantic. Hurriedly, she places Lena's purchases in a plastic bag.

"You'll call me if you want me to do the photo shoot?" She's all business once more. Kara nods, rendered speechless yet again. "Good. Until tomorrow, perhaps." She turns to leave, then pauses. "Oh—and Kara, I'm glad _the other Danvers_ couldn't do the interview." She smiles, then strides with renewed purpose out of the store, leaving Kara a quivering mass of raging female hormones.

Kara releases a sigh when Lena Luthor is out of sight. It was just a coincidence, her coming to the store. But still, she can dream of Lena coming to Midvale—and to Clayton's—only to see her. No harm can come of that. And if she finds a photographer, she can do some serious admiring tomorrow. Kara bites her lip in anticipation and finds herself grinning like a schoolgirl. She needs to phone Alex and organize a photo shoot.

x x x

Alex is ecstatic.

"But what was she doing at Clayton's?" Her curiosity oozes through the phone.

"She was in the area."

"I think that is one huge coincidence, Kara. You don't think she was there to see you?" Kara's heart lurches at the prospect, but it's a short-lived joy. The dull, disappointing reality is that Lena Luthor was there on business.

"So do you want these photos?"

"Of course I do. The question is, who's going to do them and where."

"We could ask her where. She says she's staying in the area."

"You can contact her?"

"I have her cell phone number."

Alex gasps.

"The richest, most elusive, most enigmatic bachelor girl in National City just gave you her cell phone number?"

"Er … yes?"

"Kara! She likes you. No doubt about it. I can't tell if she likes you only as a friend or if she wants more, but she likes you indeed."

"Alex, she's just trying to be nice." But even as she says the words, she knows they're not true—Lena Luthor doesn't do nice. She does polite, maybe. And a small, quiet voice whispers, _Perhaps Alex is right_. Kara's scalp prickles at the idea that maybe, just maybe, she might like her. After all, she did say she was glad Alex didn't do the interview.

Alex brings her back to the now.

"I don't know who we'll get to do the shoot. Our regular photographer, can't. He's gone home for the weekend. He'll be pissed that he blew an opportunity to photograph one of America's leading entrepreneurs."

"Hmm … What about James?"

"Great idea! You ask him—he'll do anything for you. Then call Luthor and find out where she wants us." Alex is irritatingly cavalier about James.

"I think you should call her."

"Who, James?" Alex scoffs.

"No, _her_ , Lena."

"Kara, you're the one with the relationship."

"Relationship?" The blonde squeaks, her voice rising several octaves. "I barely know her."

"At least you've met her," she says bitterly. "And it looks like she wants to know you better. Kara, just call her," she snaps and hangs up. She is so bossy sometimes.

Kara frowns at her cell, sticking her tongue out at it.

x x x

Later at Alex and Kara's apartment.

"BUT I DO PLACES, Kara, not people," James groans through the phone.

"James, please?" Kara begs.

"Give me that phone." Alex grabs the handset from Kara. "Listen here, James Olsen, if you want to keep your nose in place, you'll do this shoot for us tomorrow, capiche?" Alex can be awesomely tough. "Good. Kara will call back with the location and the call time. We'll see you tomorrow." She snaps the cell phone off. "Sorted. All we need to do now is decide where and when. Call her." She holds the phone out to the blonde, and Kara's stomach twists. "Call Luthor, now!"

She scowls at Alex and reaches into her back pocket for Lena's business card. She takes a deep, steadying breath, and with shaking fingers, she dials the number.

Lena answers on the second ring. Her tone is clipped, calm, and cold.

"Luthor."

"Er … Ms. Luthor? It's Kara Danvers." She doesn't recognize her own voice, so nervous.

There's a brief pause.

"Miss Danvers. How nice to hear from you." Lena's voice has changed. She's surprised, Kara thinks, and she sounds so … warm—seductive even. Kara flushes, and is suddenly conscious that Alex Danvers is staring at her, mouth open.

"Um—we'd like to go ahead with the photo shoot for the article. Tomorrow, if that's okay. Where would be convenient for you?"

"I'm staying at the hotel close to the university. Shall we say nine thirty tomorrow morning?"

"Okay, we'll see you there."

"I look forward to it, Miss Danvers." Kara visualizes the wicked gleam in Lena's eyes. How can she make seven little words hold so much tantalizing promise?

Kara hangs up. Alex is in the kitchen, and she's staring at her with a look of complete and utter consternation on her face.

"Kara Danvers ... You like her! You like Lena Luthor! I've never seen or heard you so … so … _affected_ by anyone before. You're actually blushing."

"Oh, Alex, you know I blush all the time. It's an occupational hazard with me. Don't be ridiculous," she snaps, and Alex blinks at her with surprise. "I just find her … intimidating, that's all."

"Kara," The blonde recognizes that tone—here comes a pep talk. "I've known you since we were kids. I'm like your sister, I know everything about you, and I can swear to God I've never seen you like this. You do blush all the time, yeah, but not when you're talking to a woman over the phone." Alex sighs. "Is that the problem? You won't admit that you might like her because she's a woman?"

"No."

"Then why is it?!"

"You said you know everything about me," Kara mutters, and Alex nods. If there is someone who knows Kara Danvers like the back of their hand, that's Alex. "Then you'd know I'm confused right now. I've never feel this amount of ... attraction towards a woman before."

"I know, I know, but that would explain why you never wanted a boyfriend. Maybe you were just waiting for a girlfriend instead. Makes sense, doesn't it?"

Alex has given her something to think about for the rest of the night.

"Maybe."

x x x

James, Travis, Alex and Kara are traveling in Travis' dad's suburban with everything needed for the photo shoot. Travis is James' friend and gopher, there to help out with the lighting.

It's nine when they arrive to the hotel, so they will have half an hour to set up. Alex is in full flow.

"James, I think we'll shoot against that wall, do you agree?" She doesn't wait for his reply. "Travis, clear the chairs. Kara, could you ask housekeeping to bring up some refreshments? And let Luthor know where we are."

 _Yes, mistress_. She is so domineering. Kara rolls her eyes but does as Alex says.

Half an hour later, Lena Luthor walks into the suite where everything is already settled.

She's wearing a white shirt, open at the collar, and black flannel pants that suits her blazer. Her hair's in a messy bun. Kara's mouth goes dry looking at her … _She's so freaking hot._ Lena is followed into the suite by a man in his mid-thirties, all buzz cut and stubble in a sharp dark suit and tie who stands silently in the corner, watching impassively.

"It's good to see you again, Miss Danvers." Luthor extends her hand, and Kara shakes it, blinking rapidly. As their hands touch, the blonde is aware of that delicious current running right through her, lighting her up and making her blush.

"Ms. Luthor, this is Alex Danvers," Kara mutters, waving a hand towards Alex, who comes forward, looking at Lena squarely in the eye.

"The tenacious Miss Danvers. It's good to meet you at last." She gives Alex a small smile, looking genuinely amused. "I trust you're feeling better? Kara said you were unwell last week."

"I'm fine, thank you, Ms. Luthor." Alex shakes her hand firmly without batting an eyelid. "Thank you for taking the time to do this." She gives her a polite, professional smile.

"It's a pleasure," Lena answers, turning her gaze on Kara, and the blonde flushes again.

"This is James Olsen, our photographer," Kara then says, grinning at James, who smiles with affection back at her. His eyes cool when he looks from her to Lena Luthor.

"Ms. Luthor." He nods.

"Mr. Olsen." Luthor's expression changes, too, as she appraises James. "Where would you like me?" Lena asks him, and he blushes.

"Ms. Luthor—if you could sit here, please?" Alex is the one to respond. "Be careful of the lighting cables. And then we'll do a few standing, too." She directs her to a chair set up against the wall.

Travis switches on the lights, momentarily blinding Lena who baths her eyelashes. Then Travis and Kara stand back and watch as James proceeds to snap away. He takes several photographs handheld, asking Lena to turn this way, then that, to move her arm, then put it down again. When Lena stands up, puts her hand on the pockets of her blazer and turns to one side, he takes several more. She's a perfect model. Serious, cool, and gorgeous.

"I think we have enough," James announces five minutes later.

"Great," says Alex. "Thank you again, Ms. Luthor." She shakes her hand, as does James.

"I look forward to reading the article," Lena murmurs to Alex, she nods, then turns to Kara. "Will you walk with me, Miss Danvers?" she asks.

"Sure," Kara replies, glancing anxiously at Alex, who just shrugs.

"Good day to you all," says Luthor as she opens the door, standing aside to allow Kara out first. "I'll call you, Taylor," she murmurs to Buzz Cut. Taylor wanders back down the corridor, and Lena turns her burning green gaze to Kara. "I wondered if you would join me for coffee this morning."

Kara's heart slams into her mouth. A date? Lena Luthor is asking her on a date? _No, she's asking if you want a coffee. Maybe she thinks you haven't woken up yet_ , her subconscious whines at her in a sneering mood again.

She clears her throat, trying to control her nerves.

"Um—Ms. Luthor, I ... I don't think—"

"Please, Kara. It's just coffee." Lena smiles a dazzling, unguarded, natural, all-teeth-showing, glorious smile. So charming. How could you say no?

"Right. Um. I should—I'll tell Alex I'm not going back with them."

Lena then opens the door of the suite so Kara can go in, finding Alex in deep discussion with James.

"Lena Luthor has asked me to go for coffee with her," Kara mumbles to Alex in a breath, and the short haired girl just blinks.

"Kara, I think she definitely likes you," she says with no preamble whatsoever. James glares at them with surprise and disapproval. "But I don't trust her," Alex adds. She grabs Kara by the arm and drags her into the bedroom that's off the living area of the suite. "Kara, there's something about her." Alex's tone is full of warning. "She's gorgeous, I agree, but I think she's dangerous. Especially for someone like you."

"What do you mean, someone like me?" Kara demands.

"An innocent like you, Kara. You know what I mean," she says a little irritated.

"It's just coffee, Alex. And if I remember well, you were the one trying to make me admit that I liked her."

"So you're admiting that you like her?"

"I'm going now, Alex." She hugs her, refusing to give a response to that question. Not yet.

"Don't be long," Alex mutters, "or I'll send out search and rescue."

"Bye, Alex."

Kara emerges from the suite to find Lena Luthor waiting, leaning up against the wall, looking like a model again. _Life is not a photo shoot_ , Kara wants to tell her.

"Okay, let's do coffee," she murmurs, flushing a beet red.

Lena grins.

"After you, Miss Danvers." She stands up straight, holding her hand out for Kara to go first. She makes her way down the corridor, her knees shaky, stomach full of butterflies, and her heart is in her mouth thumping a dramatic, uneven beat.

They walk together down the wide hotel corridor to the elevators.

"Is Alex Danvers your older sister?"

An easy question for starters, Kara thinks.

"Yeah. Well. We're not blood related, but she and her family have been taking care of me since I was thirteen. We're very close to each other."

"Hmm," she replies noncommittally.

At the elevators, she presses the call button, and the bell rings almost immediately. The doors slide open, revealing a young couple in a passionate embrace inside. Surprised and embarrassed, they jump apart, staring guiltily in every direction. Kara and Lena step into the elevator.

Soon the doors open again and, much to Kara's surprise, Lena takes her hand, clasping it with her long, cool fingers. Kara feels the current run through her, and her heartbeat accelerates. As Luthor leads her out of the elevator, they can hear the suppressed giggles of the couple erupting behind them. Lena grins again.

"What is it about elevators?" she mutters.

Outside, the sun is shining and the traffic is light. Lena turns left and strolls to the corner, where they wait for the crosswalk to change. She's still holding Kara's hand.

She's in the street, and Lena Luthor is holding her hand.

They walk four blocks before they reach the Coffee House, where Luthor releases Kara to hold the door open so she can step inside.

"Why don't you choose a table while I get the drinks? What would you like?" she asks, polite as ever.

"I'll have … um—Eiskaffee?" Lena raises her eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing. That's really sweet." And Kara blushes for a moment, stunned, but fortunately her subconscious kicks in with pursed lips. _She's talking about the drink._ "Anything to eat?"

"No thank you." Kara shakes her head, and Lena heads to the counter.

She surreptitiously gazes at Lena from beneath her lashes as she stands in line waiting to be served. She could watch her all day … Once or twice she runs her long, graceful fingers through her hair to force some dark locks back in place. _I'd like to do that_ , Kara thinks. The thought comes unbidden into her mind, and her face flames. She bites her lip and stares down at her hands.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lena is back, startling her.

 _I was just thinking about running my fingers through your hair and wondering if it would feel soft to touch_. She shakes her head. Lena sits opposite her and crosses her legs. She looks so comfortable, so at ease with her body.

"Your thoughts?" she prompts.

"This is my favorite." Her voice is quiet, breathy. She simply cannot believe she's sitting opposite Lena Luthor in a coffee shop in Midvale. Lena frowns and cocks her head, gazing quizzically at Kara. "I really like sweet things," she mutter as an explanation.

"I see. Is he your boyfriend?"

 _Whoa … What?_

"Who?"

"The photographer. James Olsen."

Kara laughs, nervous but curious.

"No. James is a good friend of mine, that's all. Why did you think he was my boyfriend?"

"The way you smiled at him, and he at you. It was ... sweet."

"He's more like family."

Lena nods, seemingly satisfied with Kara's response, and glances down at the blueberry muffin she had brought along with the drinks.

"Do you want some?" she asks, and that amused, secret smile is back.

"No thanks." Kara frowns. It isn't normal of her to say no when it comes to food.

"And the boy I met yesterday, at the store. He's not your boyfriend?"

"No. Paul's just a friend. I told you." _Oh, this is getting silly._ "Why do you ask?"

"You seem nervous around men."

"I'm more nervous around you," Kara blurts out and she flushes scarlet.

"And why is that?" The blonde cannot tell if Lena is amused or curious. Or both.

"I find you intimidating."

"You should find me intimidating." She nods. "You're very honest. Please don't look down, I like to see your face." Kara glances at Lena, and she gives her an encouraging but wry smile. "It gives me some sort of clue what you might be thinking," she breathes. "You're a mystery, Miss Danvers."

"There's nothing mysterious about me."

"I think you're very self-contained," she murmurs. "Except when you blush, of course, which is often. I just wish I knew what you were blushing about." She pops a small piece of muffin into her mouth and starts to chew it slowly, not taking her eyes off Kara. And as if on cue, she blushes.

"Do you always make such personal observations?"

"I hadn't realized I was. Have I offended you?" She sounds surprised.

"No."

"Good."

"But you're very high-handed."

Lena raises her eyebrows and, if Kara's not mistaken, flushes slightly, too.

"I'm used to getting my own way, Kara," she murmurs. "In all things."

"I don't doubt it. Why haven't you asked me to call you by your first name?" Kara is surprised by her own audacity. The conversation has become serious and this isn't going the way she thought it was going to go.

"The only people who use my given name are my family and a few close friends. That's the way I like it."

She still hasn't said, "Call me Lena". _She is a control freak, there's no other explanation_ , and part of Kara is thinking maybe it would have been better if Alex had interviewed her. Two control freaks together.

"Tell me about your parents."

She keeps changing directions.

Kara knows she can refuse to give a response to that question, but for some reason, she doesn't.

"They died when I was thirteen."

"Is Danvers your birth last name?"

"No. But the Danvers legally adopted me after what happened. The only relative I had left was a cousin, but he couldn't take care of me then."

"I understand. Alex Danvers seems overly protective when it comes to you. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Are her parents protective, too?"

"Yes."

Lena frowns.

"You're not giving much away, are you?" she says dryly, rubbing her chin as if in deep thought.

"Neither are you."

"You've interviewed me once already, and I can recollect some quite probing questions then." She smirks.

Kara is almost sure Lena's remembering the "lesbian" question. Once again, the blonde is mortified.

"Fair enough. What else would you like to know? You can ask me anything, but I'll decide what to reply."

"Fair enough," Luthor nods. "Do you get along with your step-parents?"

"Very much, yes. They're a lovely family," Kara smiles at the thought. She misses her mom and dad a lot, but the Danvers certainly have known how to make her happy despite of her loss, and she cannot be more thankful. "Tell me more about your family," she adds, tempting her luck.

Lena shrugs.

"My father was a lawyer, my mother is a doctor, and her current husband is chief of the Police Department in Metropolis. They live there."

"Siblings?"

"Lex is the only biological. He's in prison now. Maggie is the daughter of my mother's husband." Her eyes cloud with irritation. She doesn't want to talk about her family or herself.

"Mmm," Kara murmurs.


End file.
